


Love you in the past and forever

by Crystal18P



Series: Time travel series [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Alec and magnus are not together, Alec is scared, Alternate Universe, Confused Alec Lightwood, F/M, Happy Ending, Hurt Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood First Meet, Magnus thinks Alec is insane, Portals, Time Travel, magnus is confused, maryse is a bitch again, memory demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24787714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal18P/pseuds/Crystal18P
Summary: Magnus and Alec has been married for 3 years but not everything is sunshine and rainbows. They fight a lot with each other which somehow results to Alec traveling back in time. Or is it traveling to alternative dimension? And what happens when a memory demon is summoned?  Uh..huh.. read it and find out! 😉
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood, Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Time travel series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792867
Comments: 28
Kudos: 115





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone. This is my first story so don't be mad the way I write it. English is not my first language so I'm sorry about grammar mistakes. Hope you enjoy it!

-Magnus why do you have to be this way? I know you love children.-

-Alexander. We already talked about it. I don’t want children. I just...can’t. Please don’t push me on this.- Magnus says tired of the same conversation they been having for the past few months.-

-Why not? You just always say that you can't but you never give me a reason why not. So Magnus, why not?-

-Alec, leave it alone.-

-NO! JUST TELL ME THE DAMN TRUTH!-

-I JUST DON"T WANT IT ALEXANDER! I DON"T WANT TO BE A FATHER. IF YOU WANTED A CHILD SO DAMN MUCH THEN MAYBE YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE DATED ME IN THE FIRST PLACE!-The moment words were out of Magnus' mouth he regretted them. -Alexander, I didn't mean...-

-Maybe your right. For the last few months all we do is fight with each other and hurt each other. If we haven't met, maybe..-

-No, no, no. Stop darling. I love you. I just said the words in anger. Please forgive me. I'm just exhausted and didn't think clearly.-

-I think you did Magnus. Maybe I should spend the night at my moms and Luke's place. We can talk tomorrow.-

-Alexander..-

-Tomorrow, Magnus.-

-At least let me make you a portal.-Seeing the protest on Alec's face Magnus persuades. -Please. You are exhausted too. Please let me make you a portal so I know you are safe.-

Alec caves in and nods at Magnus. Even though Magnus haven't left a lot of magic in him from the tiring day he had dealing with downloaders he still makes portal for Alec with a magic he has left. It wasn't his best portal but it will have to do. 

Alec looks back at Magnus, gives him a sad smile and steps through the portal.

***  
The minute Alec steps through the portal he knows something is wrong. The portal feels weird and takes longer than normal. It isn't as smooth as it usually is. It just feels bumpy. And finally Alec steps through portal. He wasn't in front of his mother's and Luke's place. He was in the institute. If he wasn't so exhausted from the day he would have seen that the room looks like someone is living in it. That there were clothes all over the place, bow in the corner. His clothes. His bow. But Alec just wanted to sleep, so that's what he did. He closed his eyes thinking about Magnus and fell asleep.

***  
-Alec, wake up, we have a mission.- Yelled Jace from somewhere in the institutes hall.

-Coming.-Alec yelled back. And thought that it was weird. How could Jace know he was in the institute? He just portalled here few hours ago in this room. And why his clothes was all over the room? Did Magnus do that? Alec was very confused. It's been years since he went on a demon hunt with his siblings. But he didn't have time to process everything because Izzy was yelling to hurry up.

-What is happening?-Alec asked when he entered the weapons room.

-What do you think Alec, the green or the blond wig?-asks Izzy.

-Demons dig blondes. But I don't know about platinum hair.- Alec says automatically. He has a weird deja vu feeling that he already has had this conversation. -Anyway, you look good. Let's go. I just want to go back to sleeping and later talk to Ma..-

-Alec, finally.-says Jace.-And nice choice Izzy. Demons dig blondes. But anyway guys, for some reason our demon friends are killing mundanes and draining their blood.-

-Why do they want blood? Isn't that vampire territory?- As Alec said that he frowned again. He definitely has had this conversation before. But because there were demons who were killing mundanes he chose to think about it later.

-I don't know Alec. Lazy vampires maybe?- guesses Jace.

-There must be something special about their blood.- says Izzy.

-What could be special about their blood?- again. conversation feels familiar to Alec. It just feels weird. If Izzy starts talking about giving her a sample from their blood then..

-You get me a sample and I'll tell you exactly what they're looking for.- Izzy says confidently.

Alec just stops in his tracks. This is just too weird. Too many similarities from the conversation they had..they had the night they met Clary Morgenstern. But this can't be true because that would mean he.. time travelled? And the portal felt so weird. NO, IT CAN"T BE. It's just a coincidence. They have had many talks about demons, vampires and mundanes. That's why it feels familiar. He have to concentrate about their mission. About everything else he will think later.

***  
When Alec sees that everything plays out exactly the same as in the past (Pandemonium, Jace bumping into Clary, demons, circle members) he is overwhelmed. How can this be happening? How can he be in the past? Maybe he is dreaming? But it doesn't feel like dream. Everything feels very real.

Alec wants nothing but run to Magnus and asked what happened. How is he here and how to get back? But he can't. If he really is back in time when they met Clary, it means that Magnus doesn't even know him yet an that thought is depressing to Alec. The love of his life doesn't know who he is.

But remembering their fight from just few hours ago, he starts to think that maybe it for the best that Magnus doesn't remember him?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec is scared about truth coming out but there is nothing he can do.  
> (Also "first" meeting with Magnus)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story won't be long. The chapters will be out pretty quickly if I have inspiration. Hope you enjoy it!

Alec is nervous. It’s been few days since he been pretending in front of everyone. Pretending to follow Claves orders even though he knows that almost everyone working there are arrogant idiots.

He’s been trying to be normal and not to be suspicious. He was worried that everyone will know that he is acting because he, as Magnus says, is terrible at acting and pretending. But to his surprise no one noticed. Not even his parbatai. And for one he is happy that Clary is the reason for that because Jace is doing everything she wants and he doesn’t have time and see that Alec is not okay. His past self would be angry at that but right now he is happy that Jace is distracted.

He also worried that maybe Izzy can tell that something is wrong with him but thank god Izzy is in her own world because of her relationship with Meliorn. It is weird to think about his sister being with someone other than nerdy Simon because he was so used to seeing them together that he forgot how many lovers Izzy used to have. But again he is happy that she is distracted.

In the last few days he’s also seen his mother. Not the loving, caring person who would do anything for her children but the bitch that used to care about their status, rank. It was unpleasant to see her like this but not as unpleasant as seeing Hodge. He knew he was a traitor but he couldn’t tell anyone. And what proof he had? The Institute hasn’t been attacked yet. They would think that he has lost his mind saying that Hodge is working for Valentine.

So instead of telling everyone about the fact that he time travelled, he’s been spending all the free time in library trying to find his way back home. Home to his husband who loves him even if they fight a lot.

He regrets walking away instead of talking to Magnus. Why would he couldn’t just wait and listen to Magnus. He should have given time to him so he can tell himself why he don’t want to have children. Not pushing and fighting with him. Alec hopes that when he gets back Magnus can forgive him for his bad behaviour and they can talk and spend more time with each other.

But back to why Alec is nervous right now. They are going to Magnus party so he can give Clary back her memories in exchange for the necklace that Magnus gave Camille more than century ago.

Alec doesn’t know what to do. He is afraid that Magnus will figure everything out because they are going to summon memory demon and this time it’s not going to be Jace’ face that will show up. It will be Magnus’ face. And if that happens and Magnus freaks out? What then? Because Magnus has deep mistrust of shadowhunters in this time. And maybe he will feel disgust towards Alec when he sees that they are married in the future. Alec doesn’t want to change the future or the alternative dimension. Whatever this is. When he goes back he wants everything to be the same. But he knows it’s a long shot.

***  
At the party Alec finally sees Magnus after all these days. He wants to go to him and hug him but he knows he can’t do that. So he settles for watching Magnus from afar right know until he sees the Circle member trying to sneak up om Magnus from behind. Alec sees that and shoots the Circle member.

Alec goes down the stairs to check on Circle member and trying not to look at Magnus. He hears Magnus saying- Who are you? at Alec. Huh? He didn’t know that Magnus was looking at him the first time he saw Alec. That’s something to remember. But after Alec can see Magnus again he steps through the portal. And then he is gone.

***  
Using the tracking spell for the button Clary took from Magnus coat Alec and Jace find him again. And like other time Alec is first to find Magnus when he sees that he is fighting another Circle member.

Alec shoots Cirlce member in the leg and Magnus finishes him.

-Well done.- Alec can’t help but say that. Exactly like the first time they met.

-More like medium rare.- Magnus answers confidently and Alec smiles at that.

-I’m Magnus. I don’t think we have been formally introduced.- Magnus gives him one of his flirty looks and Alec can’t help himself and he loses himself in Magnus eyes. But then he remembers that he haven’t told Magnus his name and been openly staring at him. He gets a little embarrassed.

-A-Alec. I’m Alec. We should..should probably..um- he can’t think. He have to get away from Magnus because if he doesn’t he will do something stupid. Like take lapels of Magnus jacket and kiss him and tell him how much he missed him. And that can’t happen. He will think he is insane.

-Join the party?-

-Right.- Alec says blushing. And goes to his brother and sister.

After a while Alec sees Magnus and Clary talking and knows that Magnus will summon the memory demon for saving young warlock girls life. Alec can feel the panic rising inside him. He doesn’t know what to do. But he is sure of one thing. In the next few hours the truth will come out and there is NOTHING that can change that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter Magnus will summon memory demon. Things get interesting,


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The memory demon is summoned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are a lot dialogues from TV show Shadowhunters and if you haven't seen the show it may be difficult to understand this story. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

-Hold tight everyone, we are about to move.- Magnus hands start to spark and next moment they are in the same apartment but different location. Alec has always been impressed how his husband does magic because Magnus Lightwood-Bane is so magical. Alec loves it.

-Ah, much better- Magnus says smiling. –But I need to redecorate this mess. Normally, I love a dirty lair but this one is just sloppy.- he says looking at Alec. Alec just grins at Magnus and when Jace looks at him, he just shrugs at his parbatai. Alec can’t help but love the attention Magnus is giving him.

Then Alec sees the moment Magnus is giving Izzy back the necklace. And after that whispers something in her ear. He knows exactly what he just whispered because Magnus told him that when they where together. He knows that his husband just asked Isabelle if Alec is more of a flower or cologne man. He would think this is hilarious if not for the fact he was nervous and that truth will come out very soon.

***  
-Pretty boy get your team ready.- Magnus says not looking at anyone particular. Magnus always like to call Alec like that. And he loves it when he does that even though he will never admit it to Magnus.

-What do you want me to do?- Alec asks looking at Magnus. At that moment he doesn’t see Jace’ shocked and confused expression or Isabelle’s and Clary’s amused smiles. And when Magnus doesn’t correct Alec, Jace gets even more confused because he thought that he was prettiest. How come anyone not think like that? Look at him! He is gorgeous! So pretty! Jace won’t stand that but before he can say anything Magnus interrupts him.

-Come with me, beautiful.- and Alec goes with Magnus to prepare everything so they can summon memory demon.

When everything is ready Alec asks Magnus to talk for a second. He knows that this is the moment truth will come out.

-Magnus, about the payment that demon will ask..-

-What about it? And how did you know that the demon will ask a payment?-

\- I’ve seen it before. How does the memory demon choose the payment?-

-The moment this demons sees us, he will find something in our memories or minds that we don’t want to share with others. He will see whose memories is the most vulnerable to break our bond in pentagram. So everyone should be prepared. If the demon gets out it WILL get messy. But it will be your and other shadowhunters mess, not mine.-

-Is there a way that, when demon takes one of my memories to not let others see it?- Alec asks desperately.

-No. Everyone in the pentagram will see each others memories. That’s the way it works. There is no way around it. Alexander, are you scared to show some of your memories to your siblings?-

-Partly. It’s complicated. I don’t even know how to explain it. But if there will be a payment about something particular, everyone will have a lot of questions. Including you.-

-Me? Why would your memories make me question you?-

-You will see. Let’s just get this over with.-

For a moment Alec thought that Magnus will protest and ask more questions but finally he just nods and ask everyone take their place on pentagram. And then it’s the moment when everyone have to give their hands to each other.

The moment Magnus' hand touches Alec’s hand his side is starting to warm. His marriage and protection symbol that Magnus gave Alec on their second anniversary is starting to pulse under his shirt. The symbol is very ancient and powerful. Every warlocks sign is little different the way it looks. Warlocks can give this sign to other person just once in their lifetime. It bounds their lives together and makes both of them immortal. But if one of them dies, then other will to. And that’s the very reason why warlocks almost never uses this gift. But Magnus did because he said he didn’t want to live in the world where Alec isn’t in it. 

For a second Magnus looks confused. He looks at their hands with unreadable expression on his face and...

-Guys? Can we continue to summon the demon- Izzy asks amused looking at her brother.

-Of course, my dear. Let’s start. And remember do NOT break the bond until demon retreats! No matter what happens, we must no let go of each other’s hands. I will lead the ceremony, and you all must do exactly as I say. The demon Valak will ask for payment in exchange for Clary’s memories.-

\- What kind of payment?- Jace asks.

-We will see.- Magnus says looking at Alec. –Let us begin.-and Magnus starts chanting in different language. And suddenly necklace around Izzy’s neck starts to pulse and in the next moment demon is in front of them.

-It is time. The demon demands payment.- Magnus says loudly so everyone can hear it.

-What does it want?- Alec asks nervously because this is THE MOMENT. The moment where others will see his one memory. 

-We must each relinquish a beloved memory of the one we love the most.- Magnus says and then looks at Alec. He sees that Alec smiles sadly at the warlock. He guesses that it’s the payment that Alec didn’t want to show anyone. But it’s too late for that.

Alec sees Clary’s memory of her mom and Izzy’s memory of him, but instead of coming for Alec like last time, demon takes Jace’s memory showing memory of his father and Magnus’ memory of Catarina and Ragnor. And finally it is Alec’s turn.

One moment there is nothing but next Alec feels memory pulled out of him. The memory was about time when Alec, Lorenzo, Jace, Meliorn, Isabelle, Clary and Simon traveled to Edom to help Magnus battle Lilith. Everyone first saw Alec yell at Lorenzo for separating them from the group. Then when Alec couldn’t control magic in him anymore and calming down using ring that Magnus gave him when he proposed. Next moment memory showed how he was in front of Magnus’s castle in Edom calling his name. 

Alec heard many gasps around pentagram but he focused on Magnus. His shocked and confused expression. Like he couldn’t believe it what he was seeing. Alec felt Magnus arm starting to feel limp in his arms but he only squeezed his arm tighter making Magnus for a second look at Alec. There were so many emotions on Magnus face- confusion, shock, fear and then...admiration and... was that look happiness? No trace of disgust that Alec thought he will see.

The memory continued playing. They saw Malec hug, they conversation, love shining in their eyes and looking at each other like they are the most important thing in the world. And standing for each other through fight. And then the memory was over and Valek (the demon) gave Clary back her memories.

Everyone let go of each others hands but instead of happiness that Clary got her memories back there was only silence until...

-WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?- Jace yelled breaking the silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be conversation about what everyone saw in Alec's memory. Till next time! Bye bye


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec tells the truth. Everyone starts planning what to do next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! The story will be short. I think there maybe will be 2 or 3 more chapters. We will see. Anyway I hope you enjoy it.

-WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?- Jace yelled breaking the silence.

Everyone just started yelling their own questions and statements- _How is this possible? What was that? That can’t be true, can it?Alec? Can you explain this? Demon probably is lying! You can’t trust a demon! Magnus tell us what happened! Why did he do that to Alec? What was the point of that? Is it.._

Alec just muffled everyones voices and concentrated his eyes on Magnus who was already staring at him back with his beautiful cat’s eyes. The glamour must have dropped at some point during the summoning.

Everyone else seeing Magnus’ eyes stopped talking. There was another moment of silence. And then...

-Who are you, angel?- Magnus whispers with tears in his eyes. But not with sadness. No, these tears were shining with happiness and curiosity. –Where are you from?- Magnus asks taking few hesitant steps closer to Alec until there just few inches between them.

Magnus takes his own hand that is now trembling and put it on Alec’s cheek. It’s like their the only ones in the room. It is always like that for them when they lose track of time and space when they are looking in each others eyes.

-I’m _your_ angel. _Your_ shadowhunter. _You_ are the love of my life. But not yet. We still have few years between us. A lot of obstacles that everyone will trow our way. But it’s going to be okay.- Alec says looking in Magnus eyes. He couldn’t believe that he thought that Magnus will be disgusted with him. Of course he wouldn’t. He never is. He doesn’t even know why he was thinking that way at the moment.

-Is it worth it? All the obstacles? Everything that is going to happen to us? And everything that...-

Jace interrupts them.-You don’t even question him? For all you know this is some kind trick! Maybe he is demon! Maybe he is one of Valentines man that trying to trick us with what we saw. Just maybe...-

-For gods sake, Jace!- Alec looses his patience and takes a knife from his boot and cuts him self in the arm so it hurts and Jace can feel the pain from their bond.

-Ouch. That hurt!- Jace yelps.

-That was the point, you idiot! Now do you believe me I am who I say I am?- Alec asks annoyed with his parbatai.

-I mean yes but.. you haven’t exactly told us from where you are. And where is our Alec? Did you kidnap him? Is he okay? Did you give him something to eat? And what about...-

-Jace! Just shut up! There is no other Alec in this universe or time or whatever this is. There can only be one. The moment Alec goes back to where he is from, your Alec will be back. And probably he won’t even have memories of what happened. At least that’s the way traveling through alternative universe works but if it’s time traveling then I have no idea how it works. There are only theories that some warlocks have but I don’t know anyone who can travel through time.- Magnus explains.

-But how can you explain that this body is of my 20 year old self but I have... things that stayed the same through travel from my time?- Alec asks not understanding.

-Except for your memories there shouldn’t be other things that stayed the same. Not according to theories. So what kind of things are you talking about?- Magnus asks curiously.

-It’s not important right now. What is important is that I need to go back to my time. Even though Shadow world will have a rough time I wouldn’t change the things the way they are in the end. So we need to find a way to send me back. I have been doing research in Institutes library for the last few days and...-

-Wait, what? Last few days? You have been here for the last few days and you didn’t tell us a word, Alec? We could have helped you and..and..- Izzy finally speaks.

-And what, Izzy? What was I supposed to say? “Hey, I’m Alec. But you know not really your Alec. I think I just traveled through time through portal that my husband warlock just made me. Help me?” Surely that would have been great answer. I’m sure everyone would just believe me and not think I’m insane.- Alec gives unhumorous laugh.

-Okay, okay. Maybe we should...- 

-Wait!-Alec interrupts Izzy. –Clary did you get your memories back?-

-Yes, I did. But I still don’t know where the mortal cup is. All I remember from my new memories is things I seen in the past- demons, faeries, werewolves, vampires and other things but I don’t know where my mom hid the cup.-

-Alec? If you are from the future then you must know where the cup is hidden, right?- Jace asks.

-Yes I do. But before you ask, I won’t tell you anything. You have to figure things all on your own. I may be selfish but I don’t want my future to change if this was time travel that I did. I love my life with all ups and downs. So I’m sorry but I won’t be telling you anything.-

-Even though I want to argue with you, I won’t. I have never seen you so comfortable and confident with your own body and like the it has changed through time. Looks like everything you been through made you the person you are right know and I don’t want to take that away from you, big brother.- Izzy tells him.

-I agree with Izzy.- Jace adds –But just tell me one thing. Will the war be over? Will we defeat Valentine? Find Clary’s mother?-

-That’s not one thing but okay. I will tell you. The war at some point will be over and Valentine will be defeated. But it won’t be the last war we will be going through. There will be many difficulties and hardships.- Alec explains.

\- But what about my mother? Will I find her?- Clary asks desperately.

-Yes, Clary you will find her. Valentine won’t harm her.- _But I will_ , Alec thought to himself and gives Clary a sad smile.

-Okay then, now that everyone is okay we should concentrate how to get Alexander back to wherever he comes from. I sure my future or alternative self misses him like crazy. So chop, chop everyone. We have work to do.- Magnus says brightly.

Suddenly Alec’s phone goes off.- It our mother!- Alec says.- She wants us to go back to the Institute because she doesn’t like that Valentines daughter is wandering around because she thinks that Clary can’t be trusted. Wow, I forgot how big of a bitch or mom used to be!- Alec laughs.

-Alec!- Izzy giggles and Jace is starting to laugh as well.- You want to tell me that she will change? Because that seems impossible.-

-She will change. But not right away. It will take time. In my time our mom is very supportive and kind. It’s like the opposite of what she is now.-

-That seems very unlikely but I trust you.- says Izzy. –But what do we do now? You can’t go back to the institute. But if you don’t mom will get suspicious and will try to find you.-

-I have an idea. How about the glamour rune? You can pretend to be me Izzy.-

-But Alec you are almost the head of the institute. You give orders to people! I don’t know how to do that!- Izzy says.

-Yes you do. I have seen you do it daily.- When Alec sees Izzy’s shocked expression he continues.- What did you think? You thought that you will let someone command you all your life, telling you what to do? The answer is NO Izzy. Being a leader is in our blood. You got this. I know you do.- Alec says surely of himself.

-I.. thank you, big brother. I got this! But, please if you find solution tell me. I want to say goodbye.-

-I promise to tell you. Take care everyone and be careful!-

And when everyone showed themselves out there was just Alec and Magnus left in the room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh huh... Malec will be alone in the loft. What happens next?
> 
> What are your thoughts? Time travel or alternative dimension?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec talk. Magnus' POV. There may be tears involved. Sorry not sorry. :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first 5 chapters I updated very quickly. I don't know how soon will next one be. We will see. It depends if I have inspiration. Enjoy it!
> 
> Also let me know if you like reading more from Alec's or Magnus's perspective!

-Do you want something to drink? Tea, coffee or maybe something stronger because I know I need it.- Magnus says.

-Something stronger would be good. Thank you.- Alec says nervously. He doesn’t know what to do or say. If he were with his Magnus, Alec knows that his husband would say that everything is going to be okay. But Alec have to be strong. For both of them because this Magnus appears to be very lost at the moment. But at least he isn't angry.

They have to figure things out so Alec can go back to normal and Alec from this world can be together with Magnus.

***

Magnus POV

Magnus doesn’t know what to think. From one hand he is happy. Happy for things to come. Happy that someone will love him like he deserves. Someone to share his life with. Someone who looks at him like he is the most precious thing in the world. It all makes him extremely happy. Because he wants all of those things. But Alec’s memory... He can’t stop thinking about it.

He saw his fathers castle. He saw _Edom_. And why was he there? He promised himself that he would never go back there. With all the horrible memories he just _can’t_. But what changed? And why was Alec there? He is just so confused.

Alec mentioned that there will be a lot of hardships to get to point where they are know in the future. But is it all worth it? Is it worth fighting for?

He doesn’t even know the boy yet but he just feels so connected to him. Like he is part of his soul, part of him. He have never felt that way before. He’s been in love many times but the way he feels about Alec after knowing him just for a few hours is so much different. So much stronger than anything he felt before.

Well, if he keeps standing in the kitchen and not asking questions it’s not like he will get answers. He have to ask Alec questions. He have to know if it’s all worth it. So Magnus finishes making cocktails and goes back to living room giving one Martini to Alec and taking a sip from his own drink. He sees Alec taking a sip of his drink and after that he scrunches his face adorably but he doesn’t say anything.

-I have questions.- Magnus finally starts.

-I would be worried if you didn’t. So ask away. I will try to answer them the best I can.- Alec answers un smiles reassuringly.

-Are we happy in the future? Or alternative dimension? We really need to know from where you are.- Magnus starts with the most important question in his mind.

Alec smiles at that. –We are. We love each other very much. But sometimes we have different opinions about things. Sometimes we fight. Sometimes we need a moment away from each other. But no matter what happens we always find our way back to each other. We always have each others backs in a fight or if one of us just need a shoulder to lie on for a moment. And THAT will never change. I will not let that happen and neither will you. No matter how different we may be we ar perfect together.-

-That’s was some speech there, darling.- Magnus says in light tone trying not to show how much his words are getting to him but from Alec’s expression he knows that he can see through him. And that is terrifying.

-It isn’t just a speech Magnus. It is the truth. And I can prove that to you if you want it?-

-How?- Magnus asks. Even though he already believes him there is no harm to having more proof.

-Did you remember when I said that my memory isn’t the only thing that stayed the same when I came through portal?- Alec asks hesitantly.

-Yes, but you didn’t want to tell anyone what it was and...- Magnus stops talking when he sees Alec taking his shirt off. Well, damn. He knew that shadowhunters have to be in good shape and all but damn all those muscles and _abs_. He just can’t stop staring at them. So _sexy_. He hopes he is not drooling.

\- Magnus? Magnus? MAGNUS!?- Alec yells.

-Okay I’m done. I just need a minute to appreciate the beauty in front of me.- Magnus says and is delighted to see Alec blush at his compliment. –Anyway. What did you wanted to show me?-

-Um. I..um..right.- Alec stammers and then sits next to Magnus on the coach and takes Magnus’s hand. He places his hand over Alec’s heart. At first he doesn’t understand why Alec did that. He just felt his warm chest and heart beating _thump- thump- thump_. But then he feels it. He feels his... No that can’t be right. He told himself that he would never do THAT. That’s impossible. That’s just...

-You gave me this mark on our second wedding anniversary. You now what it means. You can’t give this mark to someone if you don’t love them. It can’t be forced.-

-You are immortal. If you have my mark that makes you immortal. We are bonded to each other for rest of our lives until one of us dies. If one of us dies then...

-Then other will too. I know about all the risks. We both do. But we both chose to do this anyway because for us there is no point of living if one of us dies.-

At that Magnus starts to sob because all the emotions is starting to overwhelm him. Alec just wraps his hands around his shoulder and lets him cry. He cries about how lonely he feels, he cries about his past loves and he cries about everything that is about to come. The good and the bad.

After about 15 minutes crying stops. But Alec doesn’t let him go. He just let’s Magnus feel his silent support. But finally Magnus is done feeling weak because suddenly he feels like everything is going to be okay. It like there is weight taken off from his shoulders and it is easier to breath. HE is going to be okay.

-Okay. That’s enough crying. I probably look like a mess.- Magnus says and smiles at Alec.

-You always look beautiful, Mags, even if your make up is all messed up or you eyes are puffy from crying. _You_ Magnus Lightwood- Bane are the most important thing int the world to me. Always remember that.-

-Lightwood-Bane?- Magnus asks smiling. –I like the sound of that.-

Alec doesn’t answer and just gives him a grin.

-On more serious note. I think I was asking you questions. I have more questions about everything.-

-Go ahead.- Alec says.

-It’s about the memory we saw. I know that you can’t remember the details about that because memory demon took that from you but did you remember why was I in Edom and why were you? I don’t know if you know this but I don’t have the most pleasant memories about that place.-

-I know. After everything you went trough with Asmodeus.. But back to reason why you went there. There was another war. I will no go into details but the reason you went there is to protect our world from Edom. You sacrificed yourself so everyone you love can be safe.

-Firstly, wow, you know about my father. That's something. Secondly, A hero? Never thought I would ever do that. It’s just WOW.-

-Yeah it really was. But we all saved you from Edom and got you back so everything was okay in the end.- Alec says.

-Well it certainly sounds like a happy ending.-

-It is.- Alec answers and then hesitantly asks.- Magnus?-

-Yes, Alexander?-

-I know it may be a weird question given the circumstances but... Magnus do you like children?- 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we will finally know from where Alec came from- alternative dimension or from the future. Also some Malec fluff.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little Malec fluff. Magnus learns some things about their relationship and finally find out from where Alec came from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I started writing this chapter I didn't even have a plan about what was going to be in this chapter. But here we are. Hope you like it!

-Do you like children?- 

\- I definitely didn’t think you will ask something like this. Why do you need to know that?- Magnus asks very confused.

-It’s just something we have been fighting about a lot in the future and I thought that you love children but maybe I’m wrong and you don’t. But you nevar said that you don’t like them either so I don’t really don’t know what to think. And then is the fact that...- Alec started rumbling.

-Alexander, please stop talking. The answer to your question is yes. Yes I love children.- Magnus answers.- But why are we fighting about that in the future? Are we trying to adopt a chi-ild?- Magnus starts to stammer couldn’t believing that maybe in the future he will be a father. 

-I..kind of. I mean I want to but you don’t. And we been fighting about that for the last couple months and I still don’t understand why you don’t want it if you like children. It confuses me because your other self never explains why and it just makes me so frustrated and then we start to yell at each other and..and...we say some stu-uf to each other which we don’t mean to and...- Alec trails off and starts to sob.

Seeing Alec sobbing Magnus feels that his heart is starting to feel heavy and not knowing what to say he just hugs Alec tightly.

-I re-eally ha-ate fighting with you. And now I can’t even apologize to you because my Magnus is in different time/world a-and I just hate it.- Alec hiccups.

-Shh..Everything is going to be okay. You said that we always figure things out so why would this time be different? I think that you just have to tell your Magnus how this situation makes you feel. Not hide your feelings or turn them into anger. I’m sure my other self tell you what’s wrong, Alexander.- Magnus says soothingly.

After a few minutes sobs stop. –Thank you. You’re right. I needed to hear that. I will talk to him as soon as I can.- Alec says and hesitantly asks still hugging Magnus. - Magnus?-

-Hmm?-

-Can I kiss you?- Alec asks looking at Magnus.

All Magnus can do at the moment is gape at Alec. Kiss him? Kiss those soft, sexy lips of his? Does Alec really need an answer because ‘YES PLEASE’! But Magnus just looks at Alec and nods his head.

The moment they lips touch Magnus feels warm surrounding him. It feels like warm summer day. The kiss is slow and sensual and like they have all time in the world to kiss each other. Magnus have just one word to describe the kiss and it is _perfect_. Everything about the kiss, the man in front of him is _perfect_. They are like two puzzle pieces who are different in their shapes but fit perfectly together. That is how kissing Alec feels like.

After a while they get out of breath and let go of each others lips. Their breathing is like they just ran a marathon- heavy and short breaths.

-Well, this is something else, Alexander. I have never been kissed this way and I definitely like it.-

-Yeah. All you have to do is to seduce me in this time and you can kiss me like this all the time.- Alec says with a smile.

-Oh, is that all? Why do I think that it won’t be that easy?-

-It won’t be, but in the end it will be worth it.- Alec says confidently.

-Okay, then. Looks like we should start looking for information in my library. Maybe we will find something there and we can send you home. And then I can start make plans to seduce my Alec.- Magnus says with beautiful and happy smile.

***

They’ve been looking in Magnus’ library for hours when phone call came.

-Magnus, we need your help. It’s Luke. He’s hurt. Can you help him?- Clary asks desperately.

-Bring him to my loft. I see what I can do.- Magnus says.

-We are on our way.- and Clary ends the conversation.

-Is something wrong?- Alec asks worriedly looking at Magnus.

-Luke is hurt. They bringing him here so I can heal him.-

-Ah.. Yeah I remember that. Alpha bit him. It won’t be easy to heal him.- Alec says remembering this moment from his past.

-Damn it. Alpha wounds is hard to treat. I need to start to make a few potions. I really hope that I have all the ingredients.-

-I think there is few things that you don’t have.-

\- You are right. I have everything to stop the transformation for a little while but I don’t have all the ingredients for the antidote to stop the poison in his system. I need phoenix eyes, moon salt and idris fulgurite.- Magnus says looking through his pantry.

-Simon and Jace will find it when they get back.- Alec says.

-Okay then let’s wait until they are here so they can find it. Until then I will make preparations for other potion to stop the transformation.- Magnus says and looks at Alec.- I guess you have already seen all this happening?-

-Not really. The first time I was at the Institute when this happened. I came here few hours later. Jace said that you needed me here. Something about virgin shadowhunter energy.-

-Well that’s certainly a pathetic excuse. Even for me. Because there is no such thing. I probably just wanted to see you again.-

-Yeah, I know that. You confessed that at the end.- Alec laughs humorously.

-Looks like everything I could prepare I already did. Now let’s wait for them.-

***

Alec sees everything playing out like his Magnus told him- potion making, telling Clary about Luke, Jocelyn and Valentine, about circle and everything else _(if you don’t remember watch 1x06 shadowhunters TV show)._

After a while Alec sees that situation is getting worse. Luke is starting to shake badly and Magnus is on verge of exhaustion. It looks like it’s Alec’s time to step in and help.

-Alexander, help me! I need your strength.

-Take what you need!- Alec says giving Magnus his hand.

After a while when everything played out like it was supposed to Alec helps clean everything up.

-You know I have magic for that?

-I think you exhausted yourself enough for one day.- then Alec smiles.- That’s what I said the first time.-

-Really? And then I maybe said.. drink break?-

-Yeah you did. And then we had conversation about why you needed me here and bla bla bla. And we pretty much ended drunk.-

-Ah, you want to say I got you drunk? The big bad shadowhunter?- Magnus teases. And Alec just laughs at that.

-Well, I did have a nice time then and I have a nice time now despite everything that’s going on right now.-

-About that. I reached out to my good friend Catarina. Maybe she can help with our situation.-

-Sounds good. I like Cat.-

-So you have met her?-

-I have. Multiple times actually. I really like her. And she is very protective of you.-

-Yeah, she really is... So how about we have some drinks and then continue to search for information?-

-Sounds good...To us!- Alec says and clink their glasses together.

-To us!- Magnus repeats.

***

The next morning Alec and Magnus wake up to Magnus’ phone ringing.

Alec sees how cranky Magnus looks one moment and the next he sobers up.

-Are you sure Catarina? Do you think it will work?- Magnus asks hopeful and they stay talking to each other for few minutes. At last they end they conversation and Magnus looks at Alec.

-Looks like you are going home today, Alexander. Back to the _future._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Alec will be going home. Hopefully everything will go smoothly. We will see. (Don't now how evil I will be)
> 
> I would say there will be about 2 more chapters+ epilogue. I know I already said that few chapters ago but now I know that the story is coming to an end. Till next time!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec have a plan. The deal is made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only two more chapters. Enjoy!

-Looks like you are going home today, Alexander. Back to the _future._ -

-Really? And how do you know that I am from the future?- Alec asks.

-Catarina said something about not being able to travel to other dimensions without seelie magic. There wasn’t seelie magic involved, was it?-

-No, definitely not. It was just a portal that you made for me so I can go to my mothers house. Nothing else. Although is was a very bumpy portal.-

-Unfortunately I can’t recreate that portal but Catarina found another way to send you back home. But we need help for that.- Magnus says hesitantly.

-What kind of help?-

-You know how with portals you can travel to any place you want if you have been there?- Magnus asks.

-Yes of course I know that. I have lived with you for three years. I’m not an idiot you know?- Alec says defensively.

-I didn’t mean it like that, darling. I was just starting to make a point which involves portals.- Magnus explains calmly.

-Okay, okay. I’m just cranky because my back and neck hurts from that stupid couch. Sorry. Please continue.-

-Anyway. As I said when a warlock makes a portal you have to know the place you want to travel to. But then there is seelie portals which are orginally used for dimensional traveling. And with their portals you have to think about a person you want to go to. And if we can combine these two portals together then you should be able to get home. Also to make this work even better we will used your mark which bonds you to Magnus from your time.- Magnus explains.

-That sounds good but how do we convince seelies to let us use their portal? From my experience they don’t just let people use their portals.- Alec says skeptically.

-You’re right. They don’t. But we have to find a way. It’s the _only_ way.-

_Damn it._ Alec thinks. They have to somehow convince seelies to let him through their portal. But how to do that? In this time seelies pretty much hate shadowhunters. Especially seelie Queen. And she is the only one who can give permission to open their portal. And, angel, how much Alec hates her. But it’s the only way.

-We have to talk to seelie Queen. You're right it’s the only way.- Alec finally says after thinking about it.

-As much as I want to say that we will find another way, I can’t. That is the only choice. But how do we convince her to let us open the portal? She won’t do it because of her “good” heart.- Magnus says scrunching his face adorably.

\- Don’t worry, Mags, I have the perfect plan for that.- And Alec starts telling Magnus all about it. In the end Magnus just smiles and thinks to himself. _A perfect plan indeed it is_.

***

A few hours later Izzy, Jace, Clary, Simon, Alec and Magnus are standing on the bridge where entrance to seelie realm is.

-Oh big brother. I’m going to miss you.- Izzy says hugging Alec.

-You do know that you are going to see me in a few hours right? Well not exactly this me but you know what I mean.-

-Yes, I do. And that’s why I say that I am going to miss you. I'm going to miss this confident Alec who is not afraid to love who he want and is confident about himself.-

-You just have to wait a few years and I will be that way but until then you have to put up with a boy who is scared and doesn’t know how to do anything than follow Claves rules. But don’t worry eventually I will be okay.- Alec says finally letting Izzy go.

After that everyone hugs Alec and Magnus wishing them good luck and they jump in the seelie realm

***

-Shadowhunter and a warlock. For what do I owe the pleasure for this interesting company?- Seelie Queen asks in her annoying child-like voice.

-We wanted to ask you for your permission to open a dimensional portal, my Queen.- Alec says with a fake respect and a fake smile.

-And why would I let you do that, Shadowhunter? What do I benefit from that?- Seelie Queen asks.

_‘Of course she only thinks of her benefit’_. Alec thinks. But good thing that Alec already predicted that she will say that.

-If you let us use your portal I will not tell the Clave about the crimes that you are going to do in future.- Alec says confidently.

-What crimes? I haven’t done anything.- Seelie Queens says carefully.

-No. Not yet my _Queen_. But you see, I somehow accidentally traveled from the future and just, wow, how many things I can tell Clave about you. You have been very disobedient. Are you completely sure you don’t want me to help to get back to the future so I can’t tell Clave the truth?- Alec says smugly with a confidence and smile on his lips.

-Fine, I will let you use our portal. But with one condition.- Seelie Queen decides after a moment.

-What kind of condition?- Alec asks suspiciously because he doesn’t trust her.

-After you are gone warlock have to take everyone's memories including his own about the time you traveled from the future?- she says.

Alec looks at Magnus. –Can you do that?-

-Yes I can. And I think it is for the best. You don’t know how this travel will impact your future so it’s better if no one remembers. And as you said ’We always find our way to each other’.- Magnus answers and gives Alec his most charming smile and whispers in his ear.- And it was very sexy how confident you were talking to that witch.-

Alec smiles at that and turns to the Queen. –Looks like we have a deal!-

***

After their conversation, Queens knight Meliorn leads them to the portal which is located in the middle of some kind of forest. But it doesn’t look like some regular forest because it looks like everything around them is glowing with magic.

-Here we are. I will open this portal but the moment you step through it’s going to close.- Meliorn says.

-Okay then. Let’s do this. Meliorn whenever you are ready.- Magnus says and they both start to create a portal at the same time- Magnus’ hands sparkling with a blue light and Meliorn’s with green light. One moment there are two portals but the next there are only one shimmering with both blue and green color.

-My work here is done. Remember Magnus Bane to do your part after he goes through portal. You don't want to anger the Queen.- Meliorn reminds him.

-I will do as promised.- Magnus answers and they both watch Meliorn leave.

-Okay, Alexander. Let’s get you home, shall we?- Magnus says and puts his hand over the mark and murmurs some words in different language. Alec starts to feel his mark getting warmer under his shirt.- Remember, think about the moment and the exact place when you stepped through the portal before you traveled to the past... Whenever you are ready, Alexander.-

-Okay. I’m ready. I know you won’t remember this but I love you Magnus Lightwood-Bane.- Alec says sweetly.

Magnus smiles at that and gives Alec their last kiss. And then Alec steps through the portal with determination on his face. And then he is gone.

Magnus just stays there for a moment and lets himself remember all the good things that he knows about their future relationship from Alec and how his lips felt against his own. Just for a moment he let’s himself be... and then he goes back to the loft because he have a deal to complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did Alec travel back to the future? And if so what will be Magnus' reaction?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec is home. Magnus may or may not think Alec is insane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of this story but there will be epilogue as well. I hope you enjoyed this story and let me know if you want me to make time travel/ other dimensional travel series.

Alec entered the portal and with all his mind and body thought about his Magnus. His smile. His laugh. His beautiful cat eyes when Magnus was overwhelmed with emotions. His love towards him and his friends. Even his annoyed face when Alec refused to throw away his clothing with holes. But mainly he thought about their last moments before he entered portal to the past.

He thought about their last fight. The look with so many emotions on Magnus’ face when he stepped through the portal- love, tiredness, fear and regret. When Alec finally steps through the portal will Magnus still look at him the same way? And did past Magnus completed his end of the deal? 'Looks like there is one way to find out', Alec thinks, when he sees the end of the portal and steps into loft.

He looked around and found that he really must be home because he saw his bow hanging near the door and his boots laying on the floor. But what convinced him the most that he was back home is seeing Magnus laying asleep on the couch wearing Alec’s clothes. The clothes that Magnus always says are terrible. Alec’s heart warms at that and he just smiles at the view in front of him and scoops Magnus in his arms to take him to bed.

The moment he places Magnus in their bed and tucks him in, he feels him stir but he doesn’t wake up. Alec decides to take a shower and change his clothes. Looks like they will have to talk tomorrow. Alec just can’t make Magnus wake up when he is sleeping so peacefully. After he showers and changes his clothes he sends a fire message.

***

When Alec returns to their bedroom and lays beside Magnus on bed, he sees him stirring again but this time he opens his beautiful cat’s eyes and looks at Alec.

-Alexander?- Magnus asks sleepily and like he couldn’t believe he was there beside him.

-Sleep, my love. We will talk tomorrow.- Alec promises him.

-Okay.- answers Magnus and rolls over so he could put his head on Alec’s shoulder and arm on his chest.

After a few minutes when Alec sees that Magnus is asleep he let’s his mind relax and follow his husband’s lead and falls asleep.

***

Next morning Alec wakes up to feel warm kisses against his chest. He opens his eyes and sees Magnus looking at him with tousled hair and sleepy eyes.

-Good morning!- Alec says smiling. It wasn’t often that his husband was awake before him.

-Good morning, darling! If you don’t wake up you might be late for work.- Magnus says looking at Alec.

-I won’t be going to work today. I already sended a fire message last night to let them know.-

-Oh?-

-For the last few months we have been fighting a lot and with our busy work schedules we are always tired and angry at each other when we talk. So I wanted to take a day off from work and spend it with you. – Alec says looking into Magnus’ eyes.- That is if you can reschedule your meetings? I’m sorry I should have asked yesterday if you can do that and...-

-I can. I will reschedule them. Give me a few minutes. I’ll be right back.- Magnus says and quickly leaves the room to call his clients, leaving Alec alone in the room.

He really hopes that they finally have a normal conversation without fighting with each other. He hopes that they can finally be truthful to each other.

Finally Magnus returns to the bedroom.- How about breakfast first and then we will our conversation?- Magnus asks with a smile.

-Yes. We will do that.- Alec answers and walks in the kitchen where there are already food and coffee laying on the table. Magnus always like to spoil him.

They eat in comfortable silence until they are done with their breakfast.

-I thought you said that you are going to Maryse’s and Luke’s apartment yesterday. When did you get back?- Magnus finally asks breaking the silence.

-I actually never went there.- Alec says carefully.

-What do you mean you didn’t go there? I saw you step through the portal which I made so you can go directly to their apartment.- Magnus says confused.

-Well, I guess there was something wrong with the portal because when I stepped through the portal I was in the New York Institute.-

-What? No, that can’t be true. I know that I specifically made a portal so you can go to you mother’s.

-Maybe that was you intention, Magnus, but you were just as tired as I was when you made that portal. But traveling to New York insitute wasn’t the weirdest part.- Alec says thinking how to break the news to Magnus that he time traveled to the past without him thinking that Alec is insane.

-It wasn’t? What else happened?- Magnus asks worriedly.

-I don’t really know how to say this to be honest without you thinking that I’m crazy.-

-Surely, it can’t be that bad?- he says not sure of himself.

-I time traveled to the past.- Alec blurts out and watches Magnus’ reaction.

Magnus really did look at Alec like he thought he was insane. “That’s just great”, Alec thinks to himself.

Finally Magnus speaks again.- Darling, it’s a good thing you took a day off from work. I will call Catarina and she will tell us what is wrong with you.- he says and stands up.

-Magnus, wait!- Alec yells after Magnus but he is already making a phone call to their warlock friend.

-Catarina will be here in a few minutes. And if there is some kind of head wound she will heal you.- Magnus says.

-I don’t need healing! Everything is okay with me and I’m not lying! I really did time travel!- Alec tries to convince Magnus.

-I’m sure you did, darling.- Magnus says but from his tone Alec can tell that he doesn’t believe him.

Finally Catarina arrives.- What is happening Magnus? You sounded really worried over the phone.-

-I think there is something wrong with Alexander’s head. He keeps telling me that he time traveled yesterday to the past.-

-Oh, really? That’s interesting.- she says.

-Yeah, just keep talking like I’m not here.- Alec says annoyed.

-It’s for your own good, darling!- Magnus says and Alec just growls at that.

-Okay, let’s see what is wrong with him.- Catarina says and places her hands on Alec’s head. Alec just rolls his eyes and starts to feel Catarinas warm magic.

-Physically there is definitely nothing wrong with him. He is healthy as he can be.-

-Then what is wrong with him?- Magnus asks.

-There is nothing wrong with me. Why don’t you just check my memories and see for yourselves? I know you can do that.- Alec says starting to lose patience.

-Of course we can darling but..-

-Just do it. Please?-

-Okay, okay Alexander. I’ll do it.- Magnus places his hand on Alec’s head like Catarina did before and closes his eyes.

After a minute Magnus gasps and takes a step back. –He’s not lying. He really did time travel to the past.-

-Are you sure Magnus?-Catarina asks.- Because I’ve never met anyone who can do that. Of course there are a lot of theories but that’s all it is. Theories. And if he really did time travel and were with you in that time, why don’t you remember that?-

-Because I took everyones memories including yours, my dear Catarina.-

-What? Why would you do that?-

-Because I made a deal so Alexander can get back to the future.-

-Well that is a lot to take in but this conversation is not over because I have more questions.-she says looking at Alec.- But right now I have to get back to the hospital.-

-Of course, Cat. See you soon. Bye- Magnus says watching Catarina leave.

-Bye.- 

-So, Alexander, tell me more about everything that happened.- Magnus asks. And Alec does. He tells him every detail about what he went through for the past few days.

***

Later they are sitting in the living room couch. Alec’s head is in Magnus’s lap and he is stroking his hair.

-Magnus?-

-Yes, darling?-

-There was something else I wanted to talk to you about.-

-I know. I wanted to talk to you too. It’s about starting a family isn’t it?-

-Yes, it is. I just wanted to tell you that I’m sorry for pushing you about this. I understand if you are not ready for children yet. We have time to start a family. We are immortal after all.- Alec says smiling.

-Alexander, you have nothing to apologize for. I’m the one who should apologize. I’m sorry for getting angry with you when you asked to have a family with me and not giving explanation why I didn't want it. The truth is that I’m _scared_ to have a family. _Scared_ that I’m not going to be a good father. _Scared_ that I will have to watch our children age and die. And _scared_ that if something happens to us our children will be without their fathers.–Magnus says with tears in his eyes.- I just don’t know if my heart can handle all that.-

-Magnus-. Alec says softly. –Firstly, there is no way that you can be a bad father. I’ve seen you with Madzie. You adore her and when Catarina needs help to watch her you don’t hesitate and take care of her. So you definitely would be a good father because you put child's needs first. Secondly, Magnus we can adopt a warlock. I don’t care what species are our children I would love them no matter what because they would be our babies.-

-You would really do that? Adopt a warlock child with me?-

-Of course, I would Magnus.- Alec says confidently. –And what you said about something bad happening to us. You once told me that you may be immortal but even you can’t see the future. So I suggest that we live our lives to the fullest not being afraid all our lives. Because what is the point of living if you can’t do things that make you happy?-

-You’re right, Alexander. I have to stop thinking so much and live in the moment. And I really want to look more into adoption.-

-Really?- Alec asks taking Magnus’ hand.

-Really! Let’s adopt a _baby_ , Alexander!-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Till next time!


	9. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kids are trouble. Sprinkle a little glitter on top of that and see what then happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for this story. Thank you for reading it! :)

_10 years later_

There was a crash in the living room.

_-Max Lightwood- Bane_ and _Rafael Lightwood- Bane_ that better not be glitter bottle that just crashed in the living room because then you both are going to be in big trouble.- yells Alec from the kitchen while making lunch.

-No, it wasn’t?- says his nine and a half year old son Max when he comes in the kitchen with clothes sparkling from the glitter.

They adopted him year after his and Magnus' talk about family and adoption. Little warlock was only six months old when Magnus un Alec adopted him. Max’s skin is in beautiful shade of blue with little horns peeking from his head. To everyone else he looked like the cutest and most adorable kid but ,oh boy, what a troublemaker he is. And he is only 9 years old. Alec’s head hurts when he thinks what will happen when Max hits puberty. He hopes he survives it.

-Why did that sounded more like a question than a statement?- their father (Alec) asks.

-I don’t know?- Max again answers with a question.

-So if I would step in the living room right now I would not find your brother trying to clean up the mess while you are trying to distract me?-

-No?- Max says.

-Okay, than let’s find out what is happening in the living room.- Alec says and turns off stove.

-Dad, wait! I wanted to ask you something. Um..do you..uh..maybe..can you...- Max stammers trying to think of some questions.

-Nice try, Blueberry.- Alec says and scoops Max in his arms and goes to living room. And what a view it was in front of him.

Different colored glitter was all over the living room floor and on the spell book that Magnus gave Max so he can practice simple spells. But that wasn’t the worst thing that was covered in glitter. No! It was their 12 year old second son Rafael. He was covered in glitter from toes to his blond hair. He had no idea how will he get all the glitter off of their sons.

They adopted Rafael when he was little over 4 years old. Max was 1 and a half at the time. They wasn’t looking into adopting another child at the moment, especially a shadowhunter because of their dangerous and short lives. But the moment Magnus saw the little boy he said he knew that he was his baby despite the fact that he was mortal. And that's how their family had expanded to four people.

On his own Rafael is not a trouble maker but when he is together with Max they both always get into trouble. But Alec wouldn’t change a single thing if he had a choice because he loved them with all his heart. ❤︎

Suddenly door to their apartment opened and Magnus stepped in into living room and stopped when he saw the view in front of him.

-Dear god! What happened here?- Magnus asks shocked.

-That’s what I’m trying to find out.- Alec answers.

-I was just trying to help. Rafe saw the spider and I was trying to blow the spider up but accidentally blowed up entire glitter bottle.- Max says in a rush.

-And you couldn’t just use your shoe to get rid of it or call your father for help?- Magnus asks.

-But _papa_ their really hairy and creepy. And I don’t want my gucci shoes to have spiders guts on them.- finally Rafe answers.

-And why didn’t you called you father?-

- _Papa_ , you know that dad is even more scared of spiders than I am.-

-Okay, okay. I don’t even how we will get rid of this mess. Boys go get us wet tissues.- Magnus says to the boys and they leave.- I think there will be glitter in this room for the next few years.- Magnus groans looking at Alec.

-But you wouldn’t change that for anything, would you?- Alec asks.

-Never! Not for anything! - Magnus says and kisses Alec.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to continue writing please let me know in the comments.


End file.
